Yoshi and The Doctor
by Ace 'Triple' Edgar
Summary: When Aaceem, a young yoshi, comes out of hibernation and falls out of his ship, he finds himself staring at earth. But, he is attacked and must escape or be held against his will by a mysterious foe. But, he might need a bit of help.
1. Preread

Yoshi and The Doctor

By Alex Edgar

Pre-read

Description: Aaceem, a young yoshi, finds himself on earth, being chased by 2 guards. The Doctor finds Aaceem and finds himself tangled up in one of the most important events in the history of the planet. But, he needs to find a mysterious person who he has been chasing while trying not to mess up history at the same time.


	2. Chapter 1

Yoshi and The Doctor

By Alex Edgar

Chapter 1

The Escape

"Get it!" Screamed one of the guards, as a green yoshi dived between the legs of a guard and under the closing iron door.

"You let it go!" Shouted one of the guards.

"So it's my fault?" Shouted the door guard.

"Fighting like monkeys are we?" said a cool voice from an open door.

A woman stepped out from the door. Her air of command screamed that she was in charge.

"No mam, we were just…" started the door guard.

"Going to get it?" said the commanding woman.

There was a split seconds silence in which the guards contemplated what to do next. Then,

"Yes mam," said the guard to the door's left.

Aaceem kept running even though he knew he had escaped the guards_. Why are they doing this to me?_ He thought as he ran across a busy street filled with cars and people. A man dressed in a tux jumped as he saw the little green and white creature zoom by him. Other people had similar reactions when they saw the yoshi. Soon rumors had formed, but he kept on running. Not until he felt like he would die from exhaustion, did he stop and rest.

He sat by a trash can in an alley. A few boys played there. One saw him and came over to him.

"Nice costume! How about we see how it looks in the trash with you in it?" said the boy.

He had a squashed face, which resembled a pig in more ways than one.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," said Aaceem, daring him to try.

"What are you going to do, eat me?"

"I might,"

The boy laughed. He started edging closer to the yoshi.

Aaceem, seeing this move, jumped up and kicked the boy in the gut. The boy crashed into the wall opposite.

After letting the boy regain his breath Aaceem said,

"Let that be a warning, I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, and not in a very good mood,"

Aaceem sat back down against the wall.

The other boys noticed the absence of one of their members and came over to find him doubled over in pain and Aaceem sitting against the wall.

"Did you do that?" said one of the boys advancing.

"Yes. Not to bright are you? Advancing one at a time," said Aaceem.

The boy beckoned to his companions and they advanced on the yoshi.

Seeing the advancing boys, Aaceem stuck out his tongue wrapped it around the head boy's leg, and pulled. The boy fell to the ground, knocking heads with the others causing a domino effect.

"What was that?" said the head boy, utterly confused.

"That was me," said Aaceem, retracting his tongue.

"What are you?" asked the boy, fear in his eyes.

"I'm a yoshi, if you must know," said Aaceem.

"You mean from that video game?"

"The video game character is from us. It is silly to think that one can come **from** a video game," said Aaceem.

The boys just sat there in shock.

_I scare these people, _Thought Aaceem, _They're like animals, attacking whatever scares them without cause. I have to find a way back to my home. In the meantime though, I'm very tired._

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Yoshi and The Doctor

By Alex Edgar

Chapter 2

The Tardis

When Aaceem woke up, the boys had gone, but something was different. Instead of seeing a trashcan, like he expected, he saw a blue box in front of him. He heard movement coming from inside it.

He searched frantically for a place to hide in case of trouble, but too late. The blue doors of the box opened an out came someone.

He looked human, but didn't smell like one. He had on human clothes, but he didn't belong with them.

"Hello, who might you be?" He said looking down.

When the yoshi didn't respond he said,

"I'm The Doctor,"

There was a small silence then,

"You look human, but you don't smell it. What are you?" said Aaceem, confused.

"I'd still like to know who you are. As for what I am we can get to that a bit later," said The Doctor.

"I'm Aaceem," said the yoshi.

The Doctor's eyes seemed to light up at the name.

"Are you **the** Aaceem, wait, of course, a bit early for that," said The Doctor.

Now even more confused than before, Aaceem didn't know what to say or do.

After a few seconds The Doctor said,

"What year is it?"

"How should I know? I'm just as lost as you are."

"Ohh, I'm not lost, just a bit out of the time, so to speak."

Another few seconds.

"I've never smelled anything like you before. It is alien to me. Is that what you are?" said Aaceem.

"Yes, you could say that I'm alien. But, then couldn't I say the same thing about you if you were with me?" said The Doctor.

"I guess you could,"

About a minute passed when they just surveyed each other. Then the Doctor finally spoke.

"You should be going now," he said.

"Why?" said Aaceem.

"Because, I think some of your friends just turned up,"

Aaceem sniffed the air. He said goodbye to the doctor and was off again.

He saw the guards round the corner and dived behind a trash bin.

He waited and listened.

Suddenly he heard one of the guards talking into one of their comm. devices.

"Sir, we have a global code 9, repeat a global code 9," said the guard into his device.

Aaceem heard the answer come from the device.

"Bring him back to base. He might be able to help us," said the person on the other end.  
>Aaceem dared to look around the corner just in time to see the guards taking The Doctor around the corner. <em>So, he's global code 9.<em> He had heard that before, when the guards had him locked up. They had said that they needed a global code 9 to complete the process.

_ What could they possibly be planning? _Thought Aaceem as he followed the guards. The car they took was only going 30, a pace he could keep up with if he tried. He had been following them for hours. They had taken the same streets over again, probably to try to shake off any followers.

They finally stopped at a rundown car garage. He hid behind a trash barrel, and watched. The two guards came out with The Doctor sandwiched in between them. Aaceem watched as they walked into the garage. He snuck out of his hiding place and followed them. He got there just in time to see them go through a wall on the far end of the building.

He heard The Doctor say,

"Holographic imaging, that is a bit beyond your time. Where'd you get that now I wonder,"

The doctor turned his head back just before the wall came back into view. Something shiny fell out of his pocket and rolled out of sight.

"I do wonder, what sort of vents do you have? You must have some,"

Suddenly a thought accord to him._ He wants me to use the vents!_

There was a small vent shaft by the invisible passage way.

He unbolted it with the sonic tool he found laying next to it and climbed into the shaft.


	4. Chapter 3

Yoshi and The Doctor

By Alex Edgar

Chapter 3

The Rescue

Aaceem held the sonic screw driver in his mouth as he climbed up the long air shaft. Every once in a while, he had to double back because he heard The Doctor say something about a thing in the corridor to keep him going in the right direction. Finally, he came into the room where the doctor was being held.

Inside the room was a giant machine, it looked like what he had seen on the blue prints he swiped from a guard. It was black, with 4 pointed oval legs coming out from a central computer. Inside the legs was what seemed to be a giant magnet with a column coming out of the center of it.

_Wow! It's getting hot in here. _Thought Aaceem as a jet of steam rocketed past him from the vent.

"Somebody's been busy. Who made this… oh no," said The Doctor his voice suddenly more serious.

"Oh yes Doctor," said the voice from the comm.

A woman stepped out from behind the magnet.

"You can't build one! They were grown. You should know that!" said The Doctor.

"I can try! But, we need somebody to fly it first. We knew capturing your little yoshi friend would get you here. It was easy," said the woman.

"It won't work," said The Doctor.

"It has to!" said the woman.

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Because, I need to save my planet, the one **you** failed to save,"

She was now pacing.

"But the time war is time locked, you should know that too,"

"Yes, but with this new tardis, I will be able to go anywhere, even places that are time locked,"

"You can't you'll be ripped to shreds!"

"Then so be it. I will die with the rest of my species then."

The woman walked over to a control panel.

_Now I must act. But, what can I do? _Aaceem took the sonic screw driver and positioned it between the bars of the vent. He clicked it.

Sparks flew from the control panel as it fried.

"Who did that? Wait, of course. Hello there, little yoshi," said the woman spinning around and looking toward the vent.

It was no pleasant greeting. The words felt like ice as they reached him, chilling him all over. Another blast of heat reached him and he shivered, the cold still inside him.

The woman motioned to one of her guards. The vent sealed off behind Aaceem.

_Now what?_ He thought frantically.

He tried the screw driver on the door. Nothing happened.

"It's no use. I had it dead locked," said the woman.

He looked around. He undid the hinges on the vent using the screwdriver and took the vent slats. Wielding it like a Frisbee, he threw it at column.  
>The woman looked shocked and outraged that he figured out her little plot so easily.<p>

"There you go! Always thinking up new ways to do things you Earthians are!" exclaimed the doctor.

The woman motioned to one of her guards. But, before he could execute her command, Aaceem took the screwdriver and used it on the guard. The guard stopped and sparked. Then he fell down to the ground.

"I hate that yoshi! Guards get him!" said the woman, furious.

Seeing the guards coming toward him, he clicked the screwdriver twice for each guard.

They fell down to the floor.

"No matter, I'll just be leaving," said the woman.

She gestured at the ceiling and a she vanished.

"No!" said the doctor.

"She's gone," said Aaceem.

"Get down here. I have something to show you!" called The Doctor to Aaceem.

Aaceem jumped down from the shaft to the floor 16 ft below and somersaulted to the ground.

He and the doctor walked out of the base and into the garage.

"I'll have the sonic back now," said The Doctor.

"Fine," said Aaceem handing it to him, "You said that you wanted to show me som…uuughh."

Aaceem dropped to the ground clenching his gut.

"Aaceem, how long has it been since you last had something to eat?" asked The Doctor.

"1 and a half weeks," coughed Aaceem now dry heaving.

"Can you stand?" said The Doctor a long ways away.

Aaceem's world went black and he passed out.


	5. Chapter 4

Yoshi and The Doctor

By Alex Edgar

Chapter 4

Questions and Answers

The first thing Aaceem noticed when he woke up was that he was on something soft. He felt around with his hands. He was on a bed. Looking around he saw a man standing over him. A dizzy feeling came over him and he closed his eyes.

"Awake at last! How do you feel?" asked the man.

"Dizzy. Very Dizzy." Said Aaceem.

"Well that's understandable, seeing as you've been out for a few days now," said the man.

"Where am I?" asked Aaceem.

"Aboard the space ship tardis," said the man.

"Who are… wait… you're The Doctor, right?" said Aaceem remembering.

"There you go," said The Doctor.

"What's the space ship tardis?" asked Aaceem, "Wait, it is the blue box you came in right?"

"You saw the inside before, when we met?"

"The box wasn't there the night before, and yes, I saw the inside. How does it do that by the way? It's bigger on the inside,"

"It's a different dimension," said The Doctor.

"Well that makes sense. What happened to me anyway?" asked Aaceem.

"You passed out, nothing I couldn't handle, you'll be fine now."

"You seemed to know that I came from earth the whole time. I thought we kept that secret. How did you know?" asked Aaceem suddenly suspicious.

"Well, I get around."

"You still wouldn't know."

"I get around a lot."

Seeing that he wouldn't get an answer, Aaceem let it go for the time being.

"That woman, she also knew of my race. How?"

"Same reason,"

Aaceem sighed. He looked around the room. Then something caught his eye. It was a book on a table entitled: _Yoshis and Humans, the bonding._

"Doctor, what is that?" Asked the yoshi, pointing to the book.

The doctor went wide eyed.

"Nothing, just something I was reading complete nonsense." He said, sweeping up the book and shoving it on a shelf.

"You're from the future, aren't you?" asked Aaceem.

The Doctor had not expected that.

"Why do you say that?" asked The Doctor now genuinely curious.

"Everynight for the past 2 weeks, I had this dream. In the dream, a man with a blue box appeared from the sky and watched as a mob of yoshis, coming from a ship, and a mob of humans, coming from a city, charged at each other. They were going to war against one another, when suddenly, a green yoshi stood between them. He spoke words that I couldn't here. After he finished, the two sides put down their weapons and walked together back to either the ship or the city. Then The Doctor went up in his blue box and disappeared.

"When I first had the dream, I thought it was just that, a dream. But, then it started to dawn on me that maybe something like this was possible. It clung to me and grew, until it wasn't it could happen, it was it will happen. I think I'm the one to do it. I knew after I met you from the way you said my name, like I was going to do something great. So, my question still stands, are you from the future, and are you the man from my dream?"

"Well, I don't know about the dream part, but I can say I'm from the future if you wish to put it so simply. If you don't I can say that I'm not from the future, but from a different, and been to the future," said The Doctor.

There was a knocking from somewhere down a hall.

"I wonder who that could be," said The Doctor.

He went outside and Aaceem could hear him going down steps into another room. _How big is this place? _Aaceem asked himself as he heard a door open some ways down the hall outside.


End file.
